YogShots: HatFic Time
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Hat Films oneshots. Some may relate to each other, others do not. Stories will range from romance to adventure to fantasy to angst. Expect anything. Little summaries will be at the top of each oneshot. Yogscast cameos in various ones (will be written in title. E.g ft. X).
1. Confronting the Past

A/N: The first of Hatfics. This features a head canon which I've grown to love - Were!Ross. Basically Ross/Djh3max is a werewolf (I'll be using this head canon in later fanfics, too. Not all, but some others). In this one, set in FTB Ep 8 when Ross gets chased/attacked by a werewolf, Ross confronts said werewolf once the other two have gone to bed.

* * *

The trio of Hat Films could clearly hear the howl of the werewolf outside. It was growling and it's claws raked the marble building. For two of them it meant nothing; just another annoying creature that wanted to murder them. However, for the architect, it meant much more. He understood **exactly** what it wanted but he refused to reply. He tried his best to block it out but it still broke through. The howls were painful. All this time he had spent suppressing _that_ side of him, just to have one bastard werewolf trying to make it resurface. A deep growl grew in his throat. Luckily, the other two didn't notice or hear this. Ross sat up from their triple bed. Fortunately, even though he slept in the middle, he got up with ease without disturbing his two sleeping friends. He had to keep in a chuckle as the two shuffled around, and Trott ended up in Smith's arms. Ross then left, using the 'secret' passage as he wouldn't have to go through the loud, iron door and risk waking the two cuddlers.

* * *

When he exited the building, he took a deep intake of midnight air. It was refreshing, to say the least, and it began to make _that_ side of him even more inviting. Even the moon was full. What a great night to be challenged by another werewolf. Ross' blue eyes shifted to his left when the other werewolf paced around the corner. It was on all fours, standing it's ground. It was no longer growling yet it still wasn't happy with the newcomer.

"_You hide in human skin. Why?_" It growled accusingly. Ross could tell that it was disgusted. He closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze on his skin.

"...My friends." He replied simply.

"_Friends?!_" The wolf barked. "_You mean that delicious meat? You need a wolf PACK, not some meat as 'friends'._" It growled. Ross' eyes flashed yellow, glaring fiercely at the rival werewolf. He could feel it inside himself. He had to resist. This wolf was just trying to get a reaction.

"...They are NOT meat." Ross replied slowly, breathing deeply to calm himself. "If you dare-"

"_The brown one looks especially tasty. So much blubber...oh, I just want to eat him up! Then, after, I can dig into your green 'friend'._" That was the last straw. A snarl escaped Ross' lips as he pounced on the werewolf. His fingers had changed into claws, raking at the other werewolf's face. It whined, scampering back a little. It managed to catch Ross' face with one of it's claws, leaving a gash in his face. Ross, now half human half wolf, stood glaring at the attacker. He towered over the other werewolf, pinning it to the ground.

"_You had better leave, and NEVER return._" He growled, blood dripping from the wound. "_Next time I won't spare you. Warn the others – I know there are more. If they DARE lay even a claw on my friends, I will not hesitate to rip them to shreds._" He warned, snarling as he let go of the attacker. The werewolf, bleeding and wounded, backed away. It quickened it's pace when Ross snapped at it, fleeing quickly into the forest nearby. Ross sat on the ground, sighing as he looked at his claws. So long he had spent trying to keep this side away. Yet within one night it all came flooding back. The only thing that mattered is whether the others found out or not. He pledged to keep it a secret for as long as he could; if he was discovered, he would leave. That's the vow he made to himself, and he intended to keep it. When his friends saw him in the morning, of course they asked how he had been wounded. He lied, saying he had gone out to collect some marble and he had been attacked. It worked, meaning that his secret was safe...for now.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to suggest scenarios for the three. It can literally be anything, both in Minecraft and IRL (Some longer ones might be their own fanfic, I haven't decided yet). I'll consider having some Yog cameos, too (Sips is probably a definite, if I can think of a story that he would fit into).


	2. The Truth

A/N: This is when Smith and Trott first find out that Ross is a werewolf. Slight Smornby, I guess? Only slight. (That's also the 'chosen' name for the pairing, btw) A bit of a continuation of the last fic, set a lot later in the FTB series (when the main building is complete).

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Ross cried, curling up into a tighter ball, than he had already been in, when he heard banging on the door. His body was aching; the sound of his bones cracking reverberated in his body.

"Come on, Ross!"

"Let us in!" The werewolf could hear his friends on the other side of the barricaded door. Boxes, chairs, a table, anything that Ross quickly found in his room was against the door. They still had no real clue of what happening to their friend; the man had suddenly locked himself in his room while swearing to himself.

"F-Fuck...off!" Ross growled, his glowing yellow eyes glaring at nothing. He curled up tighter, which would seem impossible. His claws began to dig into his skull, past his black hair that was growing further down his skin.

"Don't be stupid, Ross. Just let us-" The two froze when they heard the howl. They slowly glanced at each other, fear clear in their gazes. Their attention turned back to the door when the howl stopped and the place became silent. "...Ross?" Trott called hesitantly. No reply. Alsmiffy took out some 'alchemical grenades', as he called them, and threw them at the door. The door was completely destroyed, and the barricade was damaged enough to allow the two inside. There was no sign of the architect. Instead a large black wolf was next to the window, looking out of it. High in the sky was a full moon. The wolf howled – a long and sorrowful howl. A howl of longing. The two glanced at each other again, communicating silently. They didn't want to alert the wolf, who they had worked out must be Ross. Unfortunately, being a walrus hybrid, Trott had a very large form to move around. His shoulder nudged a shelf, causing something glass to fall off and shatter. Ross whipped round, initially growling. He stopped when he saw his friends, backing into the glass behind him.

"Take it easy." Smith said calmly. He shot Trott a glance, who raised his half-flippers, half-hands in apology. He then turned back to the werewolf, who had been clawing at the glass in an attempt to escape. "Ross, don't go. It's ok." The alchemist took cautious but hasted steps towards his friend. He was met with growls of warning, the werewolf baring his fangs. When Smith stopped, Ross suddenly rammed himself into the glass, shattering it after a few attempts. His shoulder fur was wounded and matted with blood. Smith glanced over at Trott and they both had the exact same feeling over what would happen.

"Ross, don't you-!" The words turned into screams as the werewolf stumbled out of the window. Apparently the impact had dazed him a little. The two heard a thud and a whine, rushing over to the window. "Fuck..." Trott mumbled. Luckily, there was a ledge a few feet under the window so the damage was less than it could've been. Trott was about to jump out after the werewolf, watching him begin to flee, when Smith placed his hand on the hybrid's shoulder.

"Let's give him time."

* * *

Ross hadn't returned in 3 days. Each day Trott became more and more agitated, and Smith had to keep saying 'Give him time'. However, on the dawn of the fourth day, with his highly sensitive magical abilities, Alsmiffy felt something different. Not just the sleeping form of his walrus friend. Another presence entering the building; it was too complex to be just a simple mob. **Ross.** Smith instantly got up from his bed and rushed to the stairs. Looking down them, he saw the bloodied, broken form of his friend at the bottom. Without really thinking about it, the mage was down the stairs and Ross' shivering body was swept up into his arms. His clothes could barely cling onto his limp form, blood splatters dotted around on them. Smith didn't even ask what had happened; there would be time for that later after he helped him. He carried Ross up to his room – Ross' room hadn't been touched since he had left so it wasn't very...habitable. The shivering man curled up when Smith laid him on the bed, only whimpering quietly as a blanket was laid over him. The mage sat beside his friend, gently running his hand through the black mess of hair. Ross didn't object; whether he enjoyed it or was just too exhausted to resist was a different matter. Smith quietly hummed a gentle tune, watching as Ross slowly began to relax. What had happened to the werewolf would have to wait. All that mattered now was that he was safe.

* * *

A/N: Also, suggestions for _just_ the three of them would be nice too (looksatSpiritedandLoyal xD). But I have already done one that you suggested, and it should be up later. (I'm doing a double upload today, woo!). You also don't have to suggest; just enjoy the stories or comment on said stories ;D


	3. The Sign (ft Nano and Xephos)

A/N: As suggested by SpiritedandLoyal, Nano/Kim finally gets her revenge by blowing up the Hat Corp sign. That pisses Ross off - the other two are annoyed too, but mainly Ross.

* * *

"Almost...almost..." The flux-infected girl was lining up her rocket launcher on the one target she had always wanted to take out – The Hat Corp sign. Lalna was busy with Sjin at the Magic Police HQ, so she had the time to herself and he wasn't there to tell her 'no'. She was still angry about the brick incident, so she wanted her revenge. She smirked as she heard the beeping that signalled the rocket launcher was locked on. "Down you go, sign." Nano whispered, as she fired the rocket. A flash of insanity flared in her eyes as she watched the sign burn and collapse.

* * *

The trio underground heard an explosion and felt rumbling. "What the fuck was that?!" Trott asked, glancing around. "Smith, was that you?" He asked, his gaze landing on the arsonist.

"I swear, mate, it wasn't me." He raised his hands in surrender.

"It felt like it was on the surface." Ross pointed out. "We should probably go check it out. It sounded quite close to the base." He started climbing up the ladder in the Hat Shack, with Trott and Smith right behind him. The three emerged from the shack, realising that the damage hadn't been done there. As the architect's eyes glanced up, he saw the destruction of the sign. "...The...fuck...?" It took a few moments before it sank in, and he became infuriated. "MY SIGN!" He shouted. The other two stood at his sides, looking up at the broken sign. Alsmiffy heard laugher, and saw Nano perched on a tree in the distance. She was in hysterics, laughing at the destruction she had caused.

"That bitch!" He muttered, flying over to her with his jetpack. "What's the big idea?! You just come and blow up our sign?!" He shouted. Nano smirked, seeing the angry flames in Smith's eyes.

"Revenge, _mate_." She replied. Smith clenched his hand into a fist, glaring at the girl. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Even if she would respawn fine, he just couldn't do it. However, that didn't mean the other two couldn't. Before Smith could even say anything, Nano was falling to the ground when Ross kicked her off the tree. Due to shock, she didn't have any time to think about her jetpack, hitting the ground with a thud and crunch. Smith glanced at his friend, never seeing such anger and hatred in him. He knew how passionate about his creations Ross was, but he didn't expect this.

"Whoa, calm down Ross." He said quietly.

"CALM DOWN?! THAT BITCH DESTROYED THE SIGN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUILD THAT?!" Ross cried angrily. He wasn't thinking straight anymore; he just wanted to kill Nano.

"Look, we can just rebuild it, it's fine." Smith pointed out. "We'll both help you, Trott and I. Promise." He grabbed Ross by his shoulders. "Just calm the fuck down." Ross took a deep breath, leaning into Smith's chest as tears began to form. Soon he was sobbing his heart out, and the green man simply kept his arms around his shaking body.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Nano was met by Trottimus. He stood over her, his atomic disassembler pointing at her. Neither of them said anything, just both panting heavily. Nano's body was aching for the impact; she could even swear she had broken, or at least fractured, something. Trott glanced up as his two friends joined him on the ground. Ross was too shaken up to say anything, while Smith held him up so he wouldn't just collapse. Nobody said anything, apart from Ross mumbling the occasional 'bitch' to Nano.

"Ah, just jokes and fun is all." Nano shrugged. "It's just a sign, anyway."

"JUST a sign?!" Ross growled, and Nano swore she saw his eyes flash yellow for a split second. Smith clenched his hands around his arms, telling him to stop. Trott had a phone to his ear; something no one had noticed before. He flipped the phone shut, glancing at his friends.

"It's alright. Someone's coming to fix it." He replied. The four sat in silence, waiting for this 'someone' to come. Soon enough, just before nightfall, that someone did arrive. He was covered in mud and filth - they guessed he had been helping out at the Sipsco-I mean, the Fuku Shitu compound.

"Yo, what up? I'm here to rollback this server, y'all." The four stared at the spaceman, dumbfounded at what they had just heard.

"What...the fuck...did you just say?" Trott asked. Xephos shrugged, glancing away bashfully.

"I thought I'd try be cool. Anyway, this is easily fixed." He replied, quickly skimming over his 'cool' attempt. His gaze moved over to Nano. "DON'T do it again." Xephos replied. Nano nodded. He then turned to the trio. "And you three; don't go 'throwing bricks' through windows again. I know what you did." He added. Trott laughed nervously and Smith whistled like he knew nothing.

"C-Can you just fix the sign?" Ross asked quietly. Xephos nodded, and relief swept over the architect. He'd spent forever making it, just for it to be destroyed so easily. To know it could be repaired just as easily soothed his raging soul. And so, the sign was repaired, with some 'server rollback' magic, and it was agreed that Nano wasn't allowed to blow up the sign, and that Hat Films couldn't destroy Panda Labs. But, honestly, would _either_ of them keep to that agreement?

* * *

A/N: I had to make Xephos say that. ESPECIALLY since you said not to xD


	4. Now You Don't See Me?

A/N: Fun with Thaumcraft! Smith's busy experimenting, not really paying attention to what he's doing. Results? Well, you'll see. ...Or not?

* * *

Alsmiffy had been experimenting with Thaumcraft for the whole day. Every now and again, either Trott or Ross would check up on him, but he'd usually not pay attention to them. He was too engrossed in his research. He had been throwing countless things into his cauldron, trying to create...something. The alchemist took out his wand, standing over the cauldron. He closed his eyes for a second, praying that he'd make something good. He then waved the wand over the cauldron and there was an explosion. The explosion caused the other two to stop what they were doing.

"Shit..." Trott muttered, instantly running to the elevators to get up to the crazy mage's floor. On his way he grabbed Ross' arms and brought him up with him. When they got to the floor, everything was a mess. The chests had been torn apart, leaving the contents scattered across the room. A mist-like cloud was around the area with the cauldron and Smith's research table. "Smith?" The walrus-hybrid called, watching as the mist dispersed. There was...nothing. "S-Smith?!" He asked again, more worried than before.

"What? I'm right here, mate. Why are you so concerned?" The voice came from next to the table, but nothing was there. "Clear as day, I'm right here." Alsmiffy held his hand out, to make a point, and realised he WASN'T clear as day. He was invisible. "Oh shit!" He gasped. "What...what have I done?" He asked.

"You're...invisible, mate." Ross pointed out.

"I think that part's obvious." Trott muttered. He walked over to the table, reaching out with his hand. He felt something was there, and it was Smith. "You ARE still here...just invisible..." Trott whispered in awe. "How did you...do that?" He asked. Smith shrugged, before he realised they couldn't see him.

"Dunno, mate. I just threw a bunch of crap in there and prayed for something good." He replied. "I do hope it's...not permanent." He added, his voice wavering slightly with worry.

"Yeah...I think it'll fade after a while." Trott nodded. "It's almost like an invisibility potion, I guess. Well...for now, you're invisible." He replied. "Try not to get yourself into any trouble." The alchemist smirked, knowing that neither of them could see him. He was going to use this invisibility as long as it lasted to cause as much trouble as he could. He wouldn't hurt them, but he sure was going to have some fun.

* * *

Sometime later, Trott was sorting through chests when one to his left opened on it's own. Having forgotten Smith was invisible, he was understandably confused. Then, another behind him opened. He turned to face the noise, which in his opinion was quite obnoxious, and saw nothing. Trott stumbled back into a chest that had also been opened, before it slammed shut on top of him. Smith sat on top of the chest to prevent Trott from getting out, listening to his panicked breathing. He began to make scratching sounds on the chest. Trott jumped and made a little whimper each time he heard one. He couldn't even curl up – there wasn't enough room to reposition himself. He lay still in the chest, his heart racing as he hyperventilated a little. It was dark, and it felt like the walls were closing in on him. Even though he'd never realised it before; Trott seemed to be claustrophobic. Smith, unaware to this, thought he was just having a laugh. After a while, he eventually got up and opened the chest. When he saw his friend, he stopped. Trott was unconscious; he must have passed out from anxiety and claustrophobia. Smith gently lifted his friend out, realising that he _may_ have gone a bit too far. He laid him down on his bed, before he left. This didn't mean he wouldn't have his 'fun' with Ross, though.

* * *

As always, Ross was on the wall building. It seemed like he had been building for centuries. He took a quick break on the wall, sitting down as he looked out of their home. Nothing much was happening outside. It would be what was inside that should have concerned him. Alsmiffy jumped up onto the wall beside him, making little noise as he landed. He smirked; a slight psychotic grin. But, nobody could see it anyway. Like his other friend, Ross had also forgotten the fact that Smith was invisible. Neither of them saw him much; they just thought he was researching. So this stroke of 'misfortune' was actually quite helpful. He gently ran his hand across Ross' back, causing him to whip round. His eyes were darting around; various flying or ranged mobs would try their hand, paw or claw at trying to attack him up here. Hopefully it wasn't one of those wraith things. They scared the crap out of him. When he saw nothing, the architect hastily got back to building. Smith had to contain himself. The look was priceless...almost. He just needed a little more. A reaction like Trott's. The only thing to do that would be...to put his life on the line. So, in Smith's wisdom, he decided to nudge Ross. The architect stumbled, and nervously turned around. Again, he saw nothing. He was beginning to curse to himself, but Smith couldn't quite tell what. He smirked and, using his thaumostatic harness, he hovered next to Ross on the outside of the compound. In a flash, the arsonist had taken the poor man's feet from under him, leaving him hanging off the side of the wall. If he dropped, he'd land inside the compound so he wouldn't be hurt by mobs. Smith sat on the wall next to Ross' hands, smirking and chuckling to himself. It seemed like Ross noticed this, nervously chuckling too.

"V-Very funny, Smith. Now...i-if you wouldn't mind..." He had to keep himself from looking down. Like Trott, it seemed like he had a little bit of altophobia. Something that might cause problems for future builds. It didn't seem to be as bad as how Trott had responded to being trapped, but the fear was clear in his eyes. Smith stood up, judging the distance to the ground.

"How much life do you have?" He murmured.

"...I'm full."

"...The fall won't kill you." The arsonist smirked. He saw the horrified look on Ross' face. The architect knew eventually what would happen, but he didn't want to face it. Alsmiffy folded his hands behind his head, watching the architect try and claw his way up but instead he was just slipping further off. "I'll send Trott out once he's recovered from his...claustrophobia." He added quietly, before he left the architect to his fate.

"W-Wait, Smith!"

* * *

The alchemist was already bored again. After having his fun with his two friends, he couldn't do much else. He had tried continuing his magic, but it would just repel from him. It seemed he wasn't only inflicted with invisibility. He sat lazily next to his research table; every now and again he'd try using something, but it would move away.

"Damn...I can't even fix myself..." He muttered. The invisibility had been fun, at first, but now it was just annoying. He couldn't even look at himself; he couldn't see his hands or legs or anything. It was scary, honestly. Knowing that you are there but you're not. He glanced over at the elevator when he saw a bloodied Ross under Trott's arms. Smith was expecting broken bones, or maybe just fractures, but not blood. He stood up, confused. Trott gently sat Ross down, glancing around.

"Where are you Smith?" He asked, still not being able to see his formerly green friend. Smith just sighed, walking over to the two. He knelt down in front of Ross, moving his head gently. A slight groan came from the man.

"How the fuck did you end up like this?" The alchemist muttered. Inside he cared about him, but he didn't want to seem 'soft'.

"Well, seems like you didn't account for mobs that would spawn INSIDE." Trott began. "He was in the perfect spot to be sniped and clawed and scratched and..." Smith had already stopped listening to the walrus-hybrid, caring more about Ross' wellbeing. He seemed mostly alright; probably just shaken up. He felt the architect's hand around his own, blinking even though the man couldn't see him.

"D-Don't worry about it, mate. Just a few scratches." He whispered. "Trott's just a little upset over his claustrophobia, is all. I'm fine." He winked slightly, a bruise forming over his eye. Smith made some ice, gently placing it on the bruise. Ross winced, but he was grateful. He knew Smith didn't mean any actual harm to them. He just went a little...overboard, at times. Their crazy alchemist – neither of them wanted him any other way...even if he annoyed the hell out of both of them most of the time.

* * *

A/N: There will be ones similar to this. E.g More magic mishaps. The cat one I will try out soon. Maybe next, I dunno. Let's just wait and see.


	5. The Pack

A/N: Set after the other werewolf head canons, Ross reunites with his pack.

* * *

The night was lit by the half moon in the sky as Ross sat on the hill overlooking the Hat Shack. He sat at the base of his glorious sign. He was waiting. Smith was asleep and Trott was busy tinkering with his machines; they both knew what Ross was doing anyway. Or, they at least had an idea. Ever since they found out he was a werewolf, they'd suddenly understand some of his habits. Disappearing at night, his occasional outbursts, his food preferences, growling, etc. Neither of them minded anyway, even if they didn't know. But they were a little more assured knowing the truth. He soon heard the echoes of howls, his blue eyes lighting up. They shifted from his normal blue to glowing yellow in an instant. Although he spent the day with his two friends, the nights were a whole different story. He had a pack. Albeit a small pack – including Ross there was only four of them. Well, that Ross last remembered. He howled in response, sitting patiently under the sign. Soon after a young wolf bounded from out of nowhere, bowling straight into Ross. The two rolled for a few moments, laughing together. Ross ran his hands through the wolf's thick fur. The young wolf had light grey fur, which was surprisingly thick and fluffy, save for a white muzzle and white front paws.

"Hello, mate." Ross murmured into the wolf's fur. "Where are your parents?" He asked curiously, seeing no sign of the rest of his pack. The wolf stood up, smirking.

"_They'll be here in a moment._" This confused Ross, but he didn't press further. The two talked while they waited for the others. The strong figure of a dark grey wolf soon came into Ross' vision. There was a nick in it's left ear which was tipped in black fur, and another over it's left eye. Ross stood up and walked over. He knelt in front of the wolf, bowing his head. A wet nose was pressed against his forehead and their gazes met.

"_It is good to see you, Ross._" The wolf murmured. His voice was rough with age and experience.

"It is, sir." Ross replied respectfully. The wolf nudged him gently, a soft look in his eyes.

"_What have I told you?_" He asked. Ross smiled a little.

"Sorry, father. It's a bad habit." The dark grey wolf wasn't actually his father, but he had helped him like one. In his first transformation, the dark wolf was there to help him. The lighter furred wolf wasn't born then – back when Ross was just a child. "Is mother coming?" Ross asked, glancing behind his father. He noticed a lean figure coming out of the darkness, but what he didn't expect was the two other bundles with her. The two male wolves watched Ross' expression, smiling. Ross had no idea she was expecting more pups. It was a pleasant surprise.

"_Hello, Ross. I suppose you haven't met these two yet._" The silver wolf smiled gently. The two pups backed nervously away from the human the darker furred one protecting his sibling. They had been taught to not go near them as they would only bring trouble. The she-wolf nudged the two closer. "_It's ok. Say hello to your brother._" She cooed, nudging the two forward again. The darker furred one was slightly bigger than his sister, so he protected the light grey she-wolf. They both had yellow eyes, but the boy's were more dark gold like his fathers while the girl had lighter eyes which were similar to their mother's.

"I understand." Ross smiled. He crouched down on the ground and allowed his form to shift. It was still painful, even after so many years, but he was slowly getting used to it. In a few moments, after bones cracked and grew, Ross was a wolf. A sleek, black one just smaller than the dark grey wolf, but still larger than the light grey male. The pups watched in confusion, the dark furred one having a glint of awe in his eyes. The black wolf bent his head down so it met the pups' heads. Their cold noses touched, and Ross smiled.

"_Now, let's go while the night is young._" The dark male wolf, the alpha of the pack, stood tall. The others stood by him, all glancing up at the moon. It was still high in the sky. The night was young, and Ross would enjoy every moment of it. The pack let out a howl in unison, which reached the ears of a walrus-hybrid. He smiled, glad to know his friend was happy.

* * *

A/N: Kittens are coming. I didn't think I'd want to write so much for it. But, I do. So, there will be kitties. Just not yet. Soon. Also I'm wondering whether to put the romance ones here or in the other group. I guess I'll just have a think about it (since I have a love one started...ish).


	6. Cat-astrophe (ft Sips)

A/N: KITTENS! Finally I finished this! 3,172 words. Enjoy. Smith has ANOTHER mishap with magic, but this time it isn't him effected.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit." The walrus looked at the liquid in the flask, swearing that it was moving of it's own will. The alchemist glanced up at his friend, his goggles preventing Trottimus from working out his expression.

"Don't worry about it, mate. It'll be fine!" He replied. He probably would've been smiling 'reassuringly'. Trott looked back at the liquid, before over at Ross. He had an identical flask.

"Why **both** of us?" The architect asked, swirling the flask round. "I mean, surely you could just test it out on Trott?" He suggested which earned him a slight glare from the walrus hybrid. Smith shook his head.

"He's two beings. So, it wouldn't give a clear result. Seeing as you both have human in you, it'll see whether Trott is reacting with his walrus side or human side." He explained. "Anyway, it'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen." The two experimenters glanced at each other. They remembered CLEARLY what had happened with Smith's last experiment. Realising they wouldn't be getting out of this any time soon, they just decided to drink it. The alchemist watched the two curiously, a pen and pad in his hands. At first it seemed like nothing happened. But, just like with his last experiment, an explosion followed. It knocked the green man back, almost straight into his cauldron. He rubbed his head, which had smacked against said cauldron, before he stood up. "Trott? Ross?" He asked, walking forward as the smoke cleared. Instead of a human and a human/walrus hybrid, there sat two kittens. One was black all over with marble-white 'socks' on his paws and bright blue eyes, while the other was brown with extremely long whiskers. The brown kitten's front paws were also...flippers. Smith picked the two bundles up, who mewed quietly. "Oh great..." He murmured. He could feel their claws digging into his skin, ignoring the little sharp pricks they created. Smith decided to create a little area for them on his floor; it was the easiest way to keep an eye on them. He gasped as he felt one of them bite him, glancing down at the kittens. The Trott kitty was nomming on his arm. "Trott!" Smith muttered. Trott then pointed at the calendar hanging over Smith's research table. Smith walked over, looking at the date. In only two days Sips would be visiting. "C-Crap...I can't exactly leave you two as kittens when Sips comes!" The alchemist became panicked. He wasn't paying attention as the two jumped onto his research table. "H-Hey! Get off!" Smith tried to get the two off, but they were too nimble and small. Ross jumped off the table, running across the room. Trott, meanwhile, was messing up the papers that were on Smith's table. The alchemist groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Eventually, after chasing after Ross for about 10 minutes and catching the two, he made a makeshift pen for them. He made sure they couldn't climb or jump out, yet he could still see them. He sighed, getting to work as he sorted his papers out. The two kittens began play fighting, meowing and clawing playfully. Smith glanced over at the two, and he could help but think that they were cute. Annoying little furballs, but still cute. He had just finished sorting out the papers when he heard a loud meow. Instantly he was by the pen. It seemed like the play fighting had gotten a little out of hand...or rather, out of paw. He picked up the mewing brown kitty, looking at the wound. "Ah, what are you crying about? It's only a little cut! Stop being stupid, Trott." Smith placed Trott back into the pen. The two were looking up at him expectantly. "What?" The kittens blinked. "...What?!" Alsmiffy asked. The two mewed. They wanted him to play with them. Smith didn't exactly know what to do, or how to play with them. He'd need to get a toy of some kind. He rushed down to the lower level, searching through the chests. Soon he returned with a mouse toy he had created and filled with catnip. With the little cat knowledge he had, it would have to do for now. He hung the mouse from the end of his wand; there wasn't much else he could use. Dangling the toy inside, he watched as the two jumped up at it excitedly. If he had a mouth, Smith would've been smiling. Usually he would be teasing them, but he just didn't feel in the mood for it now.

* * *

"Hey ya bastards! Where are y'all hiding?!" Smith slowly opened his eyes, feeling two bundles of fur in his arms. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened, but after the two had finished playing they had been tired. They didn't want to sleep in the box, so Smith decided to let them sleep with him. Seeing as he could do nothing else, he also slept. Now he was awoken by a voice shouting that echoed through the building. It was a voice that Smith could recognise instantly. Sips. But, why was he here NOW? He should be coming in two days, not today. "Huh, what's this...WOAH! That's awesome!" Smith thought he must've found the elevators. He sat up, waking the two kitties who mewed in protest.

"Shut up. Sips is here. We've gotta do something." He muttered. Smith held the two in his arms as he walked over to the elevator. Going down a level, he saw Sips across the room. He was looking out of the open hole in the wall. Ross had never gotten around to doing anything, so it'd just been left. Smith gulped, unsure of what to do. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Sips turned around, seeing the green man.

"Ah, Kermit! There you are!" He walked over. He noticed the two kittens, smiling. "Aww, these two are cute! When did you get these?" Sips asked, stroking the two gently. They mewed quietly, still a little groggy from their rude awakening. "Where's the other two? Trott and Djh3cinemax?" He asked. Smith gulped again. He glanced down at the kittens, which were looking up at him expectantly. 'Here goes nothing...' He thought before he began.

"Well...you see..." Smith started. "These...are them." He held out the kittens. Sips looked closely at the two. A smile formed on his pale face.

"...You pulling my leg, Kermit? This is a funny joke!" He began to laugh. Smith was taken aback. Of course Sips wouldn't believe him. Like anyone would believe that their friends had turned into kittens.

"I-I'm being serious!" Smith stammered, trying his best to convince Sips. "These two ARE them! Look! The black and white one is Ross, and the brown one with long whiskers is Trott! He even has flippers, for fuck's sake!" He pushed them closer to Sips, which neither of the kittens enjoyed. They looked at Sips, who looked back at them. There were a few moments of silence. Then, finally, Sips sighed.

"...So...how'd they end up in this mess then, eh?" Sips asked. "Was it your fault, Kermit?" Smith rolled his eyes, nodding. "I should've known. Anyway...they're quite cute as kittens." Sips took Ross from Smith, stroking him gently. Ross mewed, licking Sips' hand with his tiny tongue. Would he regret that when he turned back? Maybe. "Any idea on how to change them back?" Smith shook his head, keeping Trott close to his body. "...Well, while they're like this, we might as well have some fun, no?" Sips smirked. The look in Smith's eye held the same mischievous look as Sips' grin. The two kittens glanced at each other, both scared of what was to come.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as the two thought. The pair just decided to go to the ground floor and let them outside. The two looked up at their friends, wondering what they planned to do. But, it seemed like they had nothing, deciding instead to let them have a little run around. What a mistake that was. Ross had been chasing Trott around – the walrus-kitten was surprisingly fast for being a...walrus-kitten - while Smith and Sips talked to each other. They were catching up on random things; Sips mentioning his new job in the Cheat Police, Smith going on about random Thaumcraft discoveries. They suddenly stopped when they heard two loud mews. They looked over at the kitten...wait, kitten? The black kitten stood alone, his head peering down into the ravine. The two walked over, and saw Trott on a ledge in the ravine. He was meowing nervously and sadly; he wanted to get out.

"Alright, alright! Keep your fur on!" Smith muttered. "You keep a hold of Ross so he doesn't end up in there as well." He said to Sips, who immediately picked the black and white kitten up. Smith turned on his alchemical harness, floating down into the ravine. He folded his arms in front of his chest as he came eye level with Trott. "Now, how did you get yourself in this predicament?" He went to pick Trott up when he backed further away. "What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" Smith explained, but the brown kitten refused to come closer. "Ugh! So stubborn!" He muttered, moving closer to the ledge. He reached his hand inside, and got a little nip from Trott. "Oww!" Smith growled. "Seriously, Trott! The sooner I can get to you, the sooner you can get out!" He had raised his voice in annoyance, and the walrus-kitten flinched. He mewed quietly, slowly moving towards Smith out of fear. The alchemist realised how scary he must be. A large, green thing shouting at a tiny little kitten. "S-Sorry. You're just acting a little...stupid, now." He murmured, as Trott bundled himself close to Alsmiffy. He then flew – or rather, hovered – out of the ravine and landed beside Sips. He was on the floor, teasing Ross as they played. Ross would be following Sips' fingers, trying to nip at them. Sips left them _just_ out of reach for the little kitten, which mewed in protest. The two looked over as Smith landed. He set Trott down on the floor, who stumbled over to Ross. The two kittens nuzzled each other, like they were brothers. Smith wondered if they actually couldn't remember being human. What if they just thought they WERE kittens, just born or something? This would make things a lot more complicated.

Smith left Sips in charge of the two while he went back to working on changing them back. Although they were cute, being human was more useful than being kittens. Sips had one kitten on each shoulder as he explored the base. He hadn't actually been to this place before; it had taken forever to even get there. It was worth it, but it would have been better if he wasn't stuck with two kittens. Sips sat outside, the kittens playing and jumping over his outstretched legs. He felt the sun on his skin, feeling relaxed. He closed his eyes, allowing his body to lie back on the ground. Without realising it, soon the pale man was asleep. The two looked at their supposed kitten-sitter, before glancing at each other. They decided to leave him to sleep, both bouncing away on their own adventure.

* * *

"_Trott, I'm getting tired._" The black kitten whined, trailing behind the walrus-kitten. Trott glanced back at Ross, sitting gently on the ground. Ross collapsed beside him; his legs sprawled out as his underside pressed flat against the ground. "_Can we go back now?_" He asked.

"_We haven't even gone that far!_" Trott replied. "_You're just lazy!_" He added. Ross meowed in protest.

"_I am not! It's just been a long day._" He replied. "_Look, even the sun is setting._" The two could just about see the sun through the leaves and growth of the forest. "_Why don't we head back now?_" He suggested. "_Adventure tomorrow!_" Ross smiled. Trott rolled his eyes, his tail curling around his back paws. He sighed, realising that they wouldn't get that much further today. It also made sense to go back to somewhere safe since they didn't know what was out in the wild. Trott began walking back, followed by Ross. "_That pale guy is cool! He teases me a lot, though. Why can't he just lower his hand a bit?_" The black kitten murmured. Trott glanced back at Ross, his brown eyes blinking once.

"_Really? Well, you're lucky. All I get is that green dude shouting at me. He never shouts at you._" He hung his head slightly, feeling a bit rejected. Ross nudged him a little, nuzzling his face into Trott's.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm sure he doesn't mean it. You just happen to get yourself into bad situations._" He suggested. Trott just shrugged, walking in silence. Ross didn't say anything either, so the two kittens just walked with the sounds of nature accompanying them. After walking for what seemed like hours, which in reality was 5 minutes, the two began to feel lost. "_Are you sure this is the right way?_" Ross asked.

"_Um..._" The brown kitten looked around. Everything was too similar, especially to the two not-so-observant kittens. They only went for an adventure, not to take notes of the wildlife or plants, so neither of them had bothered to do anything logical, like leave a trail or a sign. The two sat for a few moments, before Ross had an 'amazing' idea.

"_I know! Why don't I climb a tree? Then I'll be able to see more!_" He suggested. Trott shrugged. It was worth a shot. So, the black kitten started slowly clawing his way up the tree. When he got to the first branch, he was able to see more. In the distance stood the tall structure – home. "_Alright! I can see it! Now I just..._" He trailed off as his eyes looked down. His limbs became stiff, ears flattening against his head. "_I...I..._" Ross body began to shake. Trott was confusing, looking up at his friend.

"_Ross? What's wrong? Why don't you come back down?_"

"_I'm...I-I'm scared!_" He mewed in reply. Trott blinked, unsure of what to do now. He didn't want to go up, in case he got this sudden case of fright too, but he couldn't just leave Ross here. He was stuck. Ross' mews grew progressively louder as his fright heightened. The two kittens were alone and had no idea what they could do.

"_Oh, what do we have here?_"

* * *

"Sips! Sips wake up!" The pale man was shaken away by the mage. He rubbed his eyes, smiling sleepily.

"Oh hey, Smith. What's up?" He asked. Due to just being awakened, he didn't really pay attention to the look in Smith's eyes.

"WHAT'S UP?! Trott and Ross are missing, that's WHAT!" He almost screamed at the man. Sips blinked; he was definitely awake now. He glanced around and saw no sign of the two kittens. He gulped silently, glancing up at Smith.

"A-Ah..." Was all he could manage. Smith let go of Sips, pacing anxiously.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do we do now?! Where the hell could they have gone?!" He asked, his pacing intensifying. "They could be anywhere! Jeez..." He turned back to Sips, his rage suddenly flaring. "One fucking job! You had one job; just keep an eye on them! And what do you do? You fuck it up!" This time, Smith pretty much was screaming. Sips didn't say anything; he didn't want to anger the green man any further. "We have to find them. The mobs will kill them! Oh shit...they'd better be alright." He ran out of the compound as fast as he could, not even bothering with his slow moving alchemical harness. Sips stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shiiiiit..." He murmured, shaking his head. He'd have to go after Smith. It wasn't safe to be alone; not even for a green man. It wasn't long before the two were running side by side. They had already entered the forest and were now searching it. Seeing as their friends were only kittens they couldn't have gone TOO far, but it was more the fact that the mobs would be coming soon. Smith was wielding his wand, minus the mouse accessory, while Sips just had a simple stone sword. He hadn't really thought about bringing anything useful in a simple trip to friends. He soon caught up with the frantic alchemist, who was shouting into the forest, calling out to his friends. Sips didn't even try to lighten the mood – it wasn't right. The clear concern in Alsmiffy's voice made it obvious that he wouldn't take kindly to jokes now. The moon was beginning to rise in the sky; it wouldn't be long before the mobs came and attacked them. The kittens were in danger, and they both knew it. The green man froze when he heard a screech. He glanced at the grey man behind him, before they both started running. Smith clenched his hand tightly around the wand as he burst into a slight clearing. Sips almost ran straight into his back from the sudden stop. "Hey, why'd ya stop, Kermit?" He muttered, peeking around the green man. There stood two kittens and one older cat. The black and white one was shaking tremendously, like he'd just had the fright of his life. The brown seemed interested in the elder, copying his mews. The elder glanced at the two men, standing up from his resting position. He nodded to the two, before he disappeared into the forest. Smith was instantly by the kittens' sides, cradling the shaking kitten with his 'brother'.

"Fuck...you're both ok..." He murmured, kissing the two on their heads. Sips couldn't keep in a snicker, earning a glare from the alchemist. "I was so worried! Why did you go running off like that?!" He whispered; not angry, just worried. Relief washed over him like waves, as the two bundles of fur nuzzled against him. "Right, time to go home."

It took the alchemist more than just a few days to return his friends to normal, leaving a few more days for 'adventures'. But, that's for another time.

* * *

A/N: I do like this kitten head canon. I'll probably use it again, hence the little cliff hanger there. Maybe more from the kittens' pov? I dunno xD I haven't decided whether I'll do any more or not. I just think them as kittens are cute. Maybe other Yogs become kittens...? (That could become it's whole own fanfiction xD) Also, if you didn't get the older cat reference, watch 'Filfy Animals' - there's basically an ocelot in that voiced by Trott (explaining why he is copying him). Little references like that xD


End file.
